That Man
by ccootttt
Summary: Based on the song 'That Man' By Caro Emerald. She's been playing a dangerous game with that man and she know's it's going to be hard to win.


So I'm in a little bit of trouble, and I'm in real deep. I didn't mean to, but well, I've never really been one to avoid danger very well. It's just been back and forth constantly tonight, like a cute little game of cat and mouse, where ironically, I always tend to be the mouse. I never really fight with him, just a flirty chase over the rooftops, but I'm in no mood for that tonight. I feel kind of dizzy, hazy even, so I take a break, clutching the stolen goods close to my chest as I gasp for breath and slide down the cold, gritty wall. Don't ask how long for, I don't even know, but it only seemed to be seconds before strong hands gripped me by the shoulders and yanked me to my feet, pressing me against the wall roughly.

He was on fire tonight, never missing a trick. Every time I think I've lost him, he keeps finding me and trying to take these damn jewels back. We've bee at it for hours now, stopping each other before we've managed to escape the enemy; I won't let him return the jewels, and he's equally determined not to let me steal them. He's playing this like a game, he's playing _me _like a game and it's driving me crazy. Okay, I admit it, I doubt I'll win, I _can't_ win, not now, it's too late. Then I feel him prying the bag of diamonds from my claws and I'm forced straight out of my own mind, it might be too late, but I'm not going down without a fight. This game...This game I always seem to lose awakens something inside of me, makes me feel alive.

In an instant he's gone, leaving me blinking in disbelief as I quickly scan the rooftop. Damn. Oh well, better get searching cause I'm going to find that man, and I'm going to take back what's mine. It's turned into a mission for me, a challenge I've willingly accepted and I'm going to accomplish. I'm taking what's mine, and I'm not just talking about those diamonds, I want _that_ man.

I've searched everywhere for him now, God knows where he slinks off too so quickly, the, as if reading my mind, he steps out from behind a few crates, a smirk on his face. "Took your time." He held up the bag, shaking it teasingly. Narrowing my eyes, I take a fighting stance and pounce. I swipe at the bag, only to have it pulled away at the last second each time. All of my focus is on the bag as I swipe, unaware of what's going on around me, that is, until I feel something rough against my back. Looking behind me, I notice that I've been tricked, walked straight into one of his little plans. As if emphasising his small triumph, he moves closer to me, his hands find mine as he pins them against the brick wall behind us.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the small, black bag hanging from his hand as he keeps my wrist in his vice like grip. Struggling, I hiss at him as I try to get away, only to have him press his body against mine, keeping me firmly against the wall. I decide to keep still, my cheeks turning crimson as I feel his gaze resting on me, stronger than his body every could, rendering me completely helpless. He knows how to get to me and I can't help but respond as I stare back into his shining blue eyes.

"This is wrong." He murmurs softly as I lean in closer to his face. His hot breath caresses my lips as I stay completely still, my only movement the slow rise and fall of my chest as I breathe heavily.

"Who cares?" I whisper back, barely moving my lips as he leans in so that his lips gently brush against mine. He frowns. I can tell he's uncertain, he always is, not sure whether to lock lips, or just lock me up.

"Selina..." He groans, resting his forehead against mine, his steely gaze keeping me glued to the spot, "We can't..."

Shushing him, I close the gap between us. He doesn't let go of me while we kiss, he keeps me pressed against the wall, wanting to stay in control. I purr uncontrollably as his tongue finds my own, vibrations coming deep from my throat as he finally releases one of my wrists to run his hand along my face lovingly. He pulls away and we both gasp for breath as I lick my lips, still purring helplessly. It's a bad habit really which I need to stop; one of those things that has almost exposed my identity countless times. However, right now, It was just us, the two of us together on the rooftops, staring intensely at each other.

"I'm returning these." He says sternly, holding up the bag for me to see.

Pouting, I look away, my eyes resting on the floor, "Fine." I mumble in defeat as he moves away from me. I don't try to take the jewels back, I don't even try to run, there's no point, he doesn't attempt to take me to prison any more. I watch him nod and walk away, to the edge of the roof before jumping off and gliding down the the alleyway below. Cursing, I wander to the other side of the roof and unravel the whip from around my waist. Effortlessly, I swing through the night sky, heading back home.

I don't have a huge apartment, just a small one, but it's nice, enough for me and my cats. Creeping through the window, they greet me, mewing their greetings as I smile down at them, watching them rub against my legs the minute they hit the floor. Collapsing onto the sofa, I sprawl out and reach for the phone, ignoring the cats jumping up to sit with me. "Come on kitties, Mommy's tired tonight." I moan, tipping my head over the arm as I press the phone against my ear, waiting to hear any messages that may have been left on my answer phone.

"It's Bruce. You know, I've been calling you for about two days now and uh, I want to see you Selina, I really do. Call me back soon."

Smiling, I put the phone down, "Well Miss. Kitty," I purr as I pick up the black cat curled up on my stomach, "I think that maybe Bruce had a little drink before he called me tonight." I smirk as I think of Bruce. I know he doesn't really drink, but sometimes it would seem that he did. Bruce Is lovely, a real charmer that knows how to treat a lady; any woman would love to have him leaving a message like that for her. But I'm not any woman, I like to toy with men's emotions like they've toyed with mine over the years. What can I say, life's a bitch, now so am I.

I think I will call him back, in the morning of course, it's too late now, but I'll still play hard to get. He's a nice guy, don't get me wrong, he'd make a great husband, a great father, but he's not t_hat_ man; and one day, I'll find out who that man is. One day, I'll have that man. One day, I'll have my Batman.


End file.
